Miyata
Miyata, is supposedly a previous member of the Royal Guard who deserted for unknown reasons, he was rather high up in the ranks to boot - which only makes him all the more wanted by Soul Society; as he possesses knowledge and information about the Spirit King, and his Palace. His defection, and indeed, his very existence has been kept secret by the Gotei 13 Squad Captains, and the Royal Guard ever since his disappearance. As a former member of the Royal Guard, his abilities are at the very least Captain-Level, most likely exceeding even that given that its been some centuries since his defection. He is rumored to never have been sighted once after his defection, it's almost like he vanished into empty air. He has later joined an organization knew only as Jūsanseiza. Miyata is the partner of Tsuchimikado Shikizaki - a partner whom he is known to work very well with. Appearance Miyata appears like a young man in his mid-twenties, with ear-length ruffled black hair and a soft, but yet determined look in his dark-blue eyes, whom have been compared in colour to that of the night sky. He's got symmetric, arguably handsome features. Miyata's current appearance while in his Shinigami form consists of a long black coat, with a black full-body suit beneath it, he also wears a pair of jeans, and a belt which sports a wide assortment of felt-pockets whom are obviously meant for tools, though he never seem to keep anything remotely useful in them. He does however seem to keep a Wakizashi-length dagger-like weapon at his person though, for use in combat. He also has the ability to summon a mask, which may be a sign of hollowfication; though that is very unlikely given how he's never been stated to have hollowfied or have an inner hollow at all. In his Gigai form however he sports a much simpler appearance, he's seen wearing a white shirt, with the uppermost buttoms usually left open to expose a part of his chest. Along with a pair of ordinary jeans, nothing remarkable there. He does however mostly let show a charming smile, though wether this is a facade or sincere remains yet to be seen. Personality Miyata is noted as being the "serious" one between him and Tsuchimikado, something which is usually camuflaged behind a layer of sarcasm, cruel wit and a good deal of arrogance and mockery; quite akin to that of his partner. He is still very easy-going though, as he's known to talk casually with his partner even in the heat of battle, much to the annoyance of their enemies. Miyata and Tsuchimikado have by the organizations own claim worked together for well over a century and thus Miyata has come to view Tsuchi in quite a positive light - commonly looking out for his well-being in battle and trusting him enough so as to provide distractions with himself as bait for the latter to have time to prepare a particularily powerful spell. Like his partner; Miyata doesn't appear overly fond of battle; albeit he's not halfway as lazy as his counter-part and it is by extension Miyata whom usually handles small-fry, while Tsuchimikado sits close by; usually reading manga or certain other things to pass the time. History To be revealed. Synopsis Nothing as of yet. Powers & Abilities Massive Spiritual Power: Even by the standards of the Jūsanseiza organization he is a part of, Miyata's Spiritual Power is enormous when it is released in full force - exceeding that of many of the other members of the organization easily; this is partially due to the incredible scope and power of his Zanpakutō, but also due to his extensive training in Kidō and the gradual expansion of his energy over the centuries. When fully released his Spiritual Pressure is so intense that it automatically cushions attacks made against him, which transelates into great resilence and Stamina, the pressure alone is so powerful that the air around him shimmers and blurrs in disturbing fashions as the ground trembles and foes are forced to their knees and buffeted by great impacts - engaging Miyata in close combat is usually inefficient as most melee attacks are slowed down and greatly weakened due to the tremendous amount of Spiritual Pressure: In volume his Spiritual Power has been described as being thrice the amount of the average Captain-level Shinigami - evidenced by the fact that he can quite easily cast spells in the nineties while it only barely cuts his energy levels and weaker spells seem to hardly have any detectable strain on his massive energy levels at all. *'Water Domination': Miyata's capable of, as an after-effect of his great affinity to water of exerting complete dominance over the element in question to such massive degrees that he can even seie control over opposing water-abilities such as those displayed by Water-Type Zanpakuto or even Arcanist's - with these abilities he can easily set many natural catastrophes in motion should he desire to, the maximum range of this dominance is roughly three-houndred meters. **'Liquid Form': Miyata can make himself liquid in composition which allows him to move trough very narrow pathways such as cracks in the wall or ground; but most noteable is the fact that he can essentially turn himself into a living ocean by fusing himself with the water of his Zanpakuto - he can also change the composition of the liquid that composes him like he would any other liquid which leads him to become many times more dangeorus - while in this state no physical attacks can harm him, though he can still suffer damage from non-physical sources. Miyata can also use this at a very resserved level in order to get out of Kidō traps, seals and other similiar effects; as well as making use of it momentarily to escape from physical attacks completely unscathed. **'Aquatic Regeneration': Water of any form can be used by Miyata to heal his own wounds should the need arise - this is so extensive that he can use water to replicate a missing limb on himself and then simply solidifying it and turning it into full-working order in the span of a few moments - Miyata can also instantly heal all outward injuries in the manner of another few moments just by submerging himself in water although he cannot affect his inner organs. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Miyata was initially not very skilled in Hakuda, though due to having lost his Zanpakuto's sword-form he's forced himself to become a master in this field, so as to still be able of fighting at close-range should the need ever arise; While highly skilled and capable of making use of many different techniques - Miyata's attack style is described as being very brutish and he largely ignores any blows and attacks he receives from an opponent as long as he hits harder; which, due to his tremendous amounts of raw strength is indeed usually the case; this may also stem from the fact that Miyata is essentially immune to blunt damage, which includes punches and kicks as well. Immense Durability: Due to his tremendous amount of Spiritual Energy Miyata remains very durable to most attacks of a physical nature of whatever nature they may be; this also extends to Spiritual attacks and one must be quite close by in order for any attack to have any noteworthy effect on him; those attacks who actually manage to overcome the durability are highly weakened - he can further augment this durability with powerful protective enchantments to his person which serves to make him nigh-invulnerable for the first part of most battles. *'Blunt-Force Immunity': Miyata cannot be wounded by attacks or techniques who inflict crushing damage to his person as a direct after-effect of being composed entirely by water-natured Spiritual Energy - while these attacks usually look like they have an effect they never actually do have any at all which leads others to misjudge him as being harmed eitherway. Immense Endurance: Miyata's tremendous amount of Spiritual Energy, very intense training and the fact that his Zanpakuto doesn't use up energy in and of itself has given Miyata incredible levels of endurance, to the point that he very rarely becomes tired in battle even while casting spells of very high levels and using his Liquid Manipulation to its fullest - he's also able of enduring great levels of pain and potentially fatal injuries if his drive is powerful enough. Immense Strength: Miyata's physical strength is nothing short of monstrous as he with a single punch is capable of felling most opponents, breaching most defenses and if directed towards the ground cause the very earth to upturn around him by the sheer force of the blow itself - which can ultimately result in a shockwave of tectonic fury. Miyata's physical strength is in fact so great that it is comparable to that of Izanagi; one of the Quadrumvirate - although it is worthy of note that Miyata has trained rigorously for many centuries and thus become more adept at weilding his fearsome strength in battle: Miyata can easily overcome powerful spells trough sheer physical strength alone and do similiar things with high-level techniques - interestingly, very much of his strength is perfectly natural as evidenced when he removes the clothing on his upper-body, displaying muscles that put those of the most seasoned Captains to shame - being similiar in appearance to those of Yamamoto. ''' '''Advanced Swordsmanship Specialist: '''Miyata's Zanjutsu skills was depicted as being at a masters level of experience at that time, and his abilities were refined enough for him to stand out in the presence of other Master Swordsmen, though he was still surpassed by several other Shinigami. However, after his Zanpakuto achieved constant release - his skill has waned incredibly, barely being on the skill-level of a 18th Seat Shinigami Officer. This is due to the fact that he essentially doesn't possess a sword anymore. '''Shunpo Expert: While he was a Master among Masters several centuries ago, Miyata's skill with Shunpo has decreased greatly due to him not actually needing it and he struggles visibly to keep pace with faster opponents and allies; Miyata thus prefers to keep a largely stationary position and bombarding an opponent with spells, elemental attacks and such: Miyata can move at high speeds if nessecary by making a flying disk of ice, though that demands a steady output of energy to maintain. *'Mizuke' (水気, "Vapor"): By transmuting his body into misty vapor Miyata can safely shift from one location to another without danger of suffering any physical damage; although energy attacks such as Kidō and elemental-techniques of the element of fire can still harm him. It is also speculated that other more mundane and normal abilities may affect him to great affect. This movement technique is very slow though as compensation, despite its uses. Stats Miyata's stats in his base form Miyata's Stats while in his Berserker State Berserker State Contrary to Miyata's usually composed and level-headed nature, Miyata is in fact a Berserker; and when he's enraged to a certain point enters a trance-like state in which he loses all sense of reason, agony and becomes completely immune to a variety of different effects; including all forms of mind control, such as illusions and emotion-bending to name a few. '' '''Greatly Augmented Strength: '''While in his berserker state, Miyata's already tremendous physical strength is augmented to almost insane levels and he can create gigantic craters and fissures upon the sorrounding area; usually followed by a great shockwave of tectonic fury which can severely buffet enemies on its own; made worse by the fact that the shockwaves are always followed by a wall of debris, earth and dirt - with just a swipe of his bare hand he is fit to release powerful bursts of concussive force fit to shatter rocks upon impacts and repel most forms of ranged offense with startling ease, along with devastating the sorrounding area conciderably due to the force of blows alone. '''Enhanced Speed: '''Miyata's speed is enhanced greatly as well, although that is simply due to the bent up leg-strength and he can close moderate distances almost instantenously; although he cannot maintain the great speed for long amounts of time. '''Pain Immunity: '''During his berserk state, Miyata's nerves and body fail to react to agony and by extension he can continue fighting even when he'd under normal circumstances had already been incapacitated, though doing so does escalating damage to his body and worsens his injuries: In essence, Miyata can continue fighting til he dies. '''Vast Spiritual Power: '''Miyata's Spiritual Energy increases greatly upon entering his enraged state - however; his energy becomes just as chaothic as Miyata himself is and by extension he's unable to cast spells in battle. His durability is also affected in that it constantly shifts from how it is in his base state to becoming much greater than even that - it also at certain times disapear in all its entirety which leaves him particularily vulnerable; only to continue to escalate onto a higher level. The result being that Miyata takes different amounts of damage each time he's hit; although someone who'd be very proficient in detecting Reiatsu could be capable of detecting how powerful it was at any one time and time their attacks accordingly.﻿ Liquid Manipulation Supposedly one of Miyata's greatest assets are his control over most forms of Liquid, this ability is largely unknown to most others and he is not stated to have been able to use it before his defection from Soul Society - it allows him to control and manipulate any form of Liquid, Spiritual or otherwise and he may even break down solid structure to gain access to it more easily, though this likely requires a certain amount of Spiritual Power and effort, comparable to what he wants to "Break down" It's heavily implied by other members of the Criminal Organization Jūsanseiza, that it was in fact his partner, Tsuchimikado who helped him develop this ability, trough his great mastery of the elements and the hidden arts of the Omyōdō, coupled with Miyata's already water-aligned Reiatsu. *'Liquid Generation': Miyata can freely conjure forth such liquid from empty space, provided he knows the "reagents" of such - trough this, he can summon forth lethal substances such as lava and a form of liquid nitrogen, both of which tempered with his Spiritual Power to be capable of harming Spiritual Creatures and he has even been known to break down his Spiritual Energy into a liquid form, like the one used by Ginto spells, which he can make great use of, for a good variety of effects. Chisso '''Chisso' (窒素, Japanese for "Nitrogen" '') Is a liquid form of Spiritually aligned nitrogen, which Miyata can manipulate just like he manipulates all other liquid; it moves like water, if not perhaps even faster given it's rather thin and light composition; He often uses this with Yōgan. He can use it for a few offensive functions. *'Severe Frostbite': Any being, Spiritual or otherwise which comes in direct contact with it begins an almost instantenous freezing process at the area the liquid hit; a brief touch may cause the appendage to freeze temporarily, longer periods can quickly freeze down the subjects very Spiritrons to such degrees that even something as trivial as a poke can cause the appendage to detach itself, and likely shatter once it hits the ground. Effectively removing a limb, perhaps permanently. *'Cryotic Comatosis': Miyata can regulate the intensity of the liquid and by extension chose not to cause any aggravated injuries, and if he dilates it enough it can entrap and sedate an opponent, and put him or her in a preserved comatosis-like slumber; allowing them to be reawakened by someone with masterful abilities in Kidō such as Miyata's partner. A common tactic for the duo when faced with a mission where it is required for them to capture the target alive, is for them to entrap the target in this manner; both preventing escape attempts and keeping the target alive and safe at the same time. *'Severe Vulnerability to Heat': Due to the workings of the elements, were a creature to come in contact with this fluid, however brief - he or she would be highly suspective to a heat spell or effect at that area; if they were hit there, with a spell whose power was equal to the amount of cool liquid the elemental clash would result in that the skin, spiritrons and organs around that area would crack open brutally. Yōgan '''Yōgan' (熔岩, Japanese for "Lava") is the Spiritually aligned form of floating rock, or magma - Miyata most commonly uses this with Chisso to make use of the natural clash that results when heat meets cold, he can use this fluid for many an intricate purpose. *'Severe Burns: '''Anyone who come in direct contact with Lava, however brief will suffer greatly, as the intense heat would quickly lick away at their flesh and devour any appendage in mere moments if it stays in contact with an unprotected area for too long. *'Molten Defense': By fusing Chisso and Yōgan together, Miyata can flash-freeze the lava and by that form it into a nearly inpenetrable wall of molten rock tempered with his Spiritual Energy, capable of blocking many attacks, and demanding a relatively minor amount of energy to use. *'Molten Prison: By doing what is described above around an opponent; Miyata is capable of effectively entombing them in a heap of molten rock; which like the previous example is tempered with his Spiritual Energy to make it extremely durable; also, the remaining heat will after a time possibly cause the entrapped victim to pass out, or receive additional burn wounds. *'''Severe Vulnerability to Cold: Due to the workings of the elements, were a creature to come in contact with this fluid, however brief - he or she would be highly suspective to an ice spell or effect at that area; if they were hit there, with a spell whose power was equal to the amount of the super-heated liquid the elemental clash would result in that the skin, spiritrons and organs around that area would crack open brutally. Ijieki Ijieki (意地液, Lit. Japanese for "Spirit Fluid"): A purely synthetic form of Spiritual Form compressed down into something resembling a silvery liquid, highly resembling the odd fluid kept in the silver tubes used by Quincy; It is, contrary to appearances however no liquid at all, but a symbiote with a liquid-like form, despite it, if touched feel more like a type of jelly. The symbiote is pre-programmed by Miyata to aid his allies and deter his enemies, filling neatly into a Support-role for the duo - being a symbiote however it cannot exist without Spiritual Energy for long and if it has gone a certain time without it, it will dissolve on its own. *'Strengthen Kidō': If someone it has been pre-programmed to regard as allies casts a Kidō spell while in the presence of the symbiote, it will immediately add a portion of its own energies to the spell and tie it together more tightly to increase overall potency, speed and force. *'Disrupt Kidō: '''On the contrary, if someone the symbiote is NOT pre-programmed to accept as an ally casts a spell however it will drain the spell of many of its composisitions making the symbiote stronger and bigger and severely disrupting the spell; to such a point that it can be easily dealt with. The collected energy can then be used for other purposes. *'Elemental Simulation; The gel, like the Chromatic Spells belong with every element and none, and can thus be used to simulate any known element; making it highly useful for the elemental-related abilities of the duo, especially Tsuchimikado's spells. *'Spiritual Drain: '''By coming in direct contact with someone who aren't designated as an ally; the ooze-like creature will immediately start to drain their Spiritual Energy; speeding its growth at accelerated rates and thus enabling it to draw on more and more reishi, until the opponent is entirely dissolved, as Spiritual Creatures ARE composed of that very force; something which leads Miyata to label it as "devouring" someone. *'Healing: 'Should the ooze-like symbiote come in contact with someone who are designated as being an ally however, it will if it is needed provide the ally with a steady flow of its stolen Reiryoku; healing wounds and envigorating the recipient of these energies. Kidō Mastery 'Kidō Master: It is known that Miyata was a master of the Demon Arts, though its unknown to what degree, he could cast high-level spells without incantation, but nothing else that truly made him remarkable in this field; and his provess paled in comparison to the truly great masters. At recent times though, he's managed to increase his proficiency in this field highly; having teamed up with Tsuchimikado, Miyata has learned many alternate ways to handle his spells. *Miyata can cast spells up to the maximum of 99 in both Bakudo and Hado, though his spells lack the sheer potency of his partner and he requires an incantation for spells from level 96 and up; Miyata cannot cast Forbidden Spells however - unlike his partner. Spell Creator: Miyata is a very talented creator of spells, and he has created alot of the spells commonly used by him and his partner, his spells also commonly deal with odd phenomenons and are created trough a scientific approach as opposed to his partners erratic fits of brilliant ideas. Great Kidō Knowledge: Miyata has managed to accumulate great knowledge of the application and usage of many different Kidō spells and techniques, this allows him to easily identify most spells except for purely original ones with great ease - and it subsequently allows him to cast spells of the highest level should he chose to do so, although this does tire him greatly. Sound Spells Miyata has recently developed a new brand of Kidō which concentrates mainly on manipulating and drastically empowering sound-waves to the extent that they can prove fatal to most opponents; the generated sound-waves can be exponetially amplified by having them sent trough water at sufficient force. This brand of magic is especially effective against earth, ice, glass, crystal and all other forms of solid materials. Kiai Shindō (気合振動, Lit. "Screaming Vibration"): Miyata initiates this spell by making a sound, generally something as simple as a snap or a shout; this sound is then enhanced tremendously and directed towards the opponent or the desired target as a sonic blast of immense force, which is capable of breaking trough most solid materials with ease, the vibrations it makes also makes it highly insuspectible to crystalization, as the molecules never seem to get an actual hold on it and are thus shattered mere milliseconds after their generation; a rather obvious result of having been completely trounced by Van: if the spell is channeled trough water the force of it becomes devastating. Hanauta Kuiki (鼻唄区域, "Crooning Boundary"): A semi-permanent forcefield which Miyata keeps around himself at all times, the forcefield protects him from his own sound-related spells and serves as a very potent defense towards ice, glass, crystal and other similiar materials; he can freely adjust the frequency of the spell in order to counter more powerful attacks; opponents in melee-range can be inflicted with nausea, vertigo and disorientation, highly impairing them for combat situations. Chromatic Spells Shokunokyū (色の球, Lit. "Chromatic Sphere"): By watching his partner weave Kido, and combining what he's seen with his natural affinity for the elements, Miyata has managed to develop a spell which uses all of the elements in the known spectrum at the same time; moreover, it was perfected by his partner so as to not use too much energy, despite its very advanced nature; the sphere itself appears glass-like in its appearance and it can vary in size, being anywhere from on scale of a football to that of a large boulder. The sphere normally strikes with a combination of all elements at once which materializes in the form of a kind of non-elemental damage, albeit Miyata can easily make one element dominate the rest, thus making the damage correspond to that element. He can also freely alter the power of the projectile itself, and this is almost never done in correspondance to the spells size - and small spheres have been known to cause wide-spread destruction. Shokunokabe (色の壁, Lit. "Chromatic Wall"): Miyata developed this spell together with his partner, pretty much at the same time as they developed Shokunokyū, it uses all the elements, like the previous spell only in a defensive way; and unlike the offensive version this spell continously draws energy from the elements around it, making it insuspectible to continous assault given that it will just restore itself over time; its only weakness is the fact that it can be destroyed by a single attack, whose power exceeds that of what it currently has: If used at the right time however, and if it is given enough time to strengthen itself its defense is in theory, unbreakable. Mist-Related Abilities An ability that Miyata has developed by crossing the abilities of Kyōsui with his Mastery of Kidō is the creation and manipulation of mist, the mist is created by using subtle flows of Kidō energy in conjunction with Kyōsui's natural temperature changing abilities - which transmutes the water of an orb into mist. This mist can then be employed for several effects and separate abilities. Illusions: '''The most major of Miyata's abilities while using mist is that he's capable of altering an opponents visual perceptions while within the mist, this also extends to hearing as well, but the three remaining senses are not fooled in this manner. Making the illusions themselves imperfect. Meaning that while Miyata can make it seem like he's cut in two by a sword swing the one whom weilds the weapon wouldn't feel the least bit of opposition, and by that know that he had simply struck empty air. '''Expansion/Compression: Since they're created by the Water Orbs of Kyōsui they retain the incredibly dangerous aspect that Miyata can choose to expand the water from the mist, or compress it back into the shape of an orb whenever he pleases. Though, in this case, it has an interval of five to thirty seconds before he can do something similiar again, given the great amounts of concentration nessecary in this case (the total amount of seconds depend on how many Orbs he had originally expanded to create the mist) Inhaling: Due to the nature of the Mist, it is very dangerous to inhale it, as once inside your body, Miyata can still activate the effects of Kyōsui, such as Expansion and he's even capable of using Kaeru in order to impale an enemy from the inside with icy spikes, which he supposedly did upon his defection from Soul Society. *'Hyōhana Kyūshi' (ヒョウはな急死, Ice Blossom, Sudden Death): An ability which allows Miyata to solidify, expand and subsequently freeze the residue of Kyōsui's mist in an opponents body - this causes branches of ice to force their way out of the opponents, stomach, abdomen, arms legs and everything else. Death happens the moment Miyata uses the technique - after a while the opponents body will split apart brutally and give rise to a beautiful crystaline tree. This tree is impervious to any form of attack and it'll never melt. Miyata supposedly doesn't use this on opponents he doesn't deem to be particularily interesting as he believes that only a handful should have the honor of, as he refers to it, become art. Restrictions: Despite its instant-kill properties, the technique is known to have a number of weaknesses and conditions for its use, the first and foremost would be that the opponent needs to still be within the mist when the Technique is utilized otherwise it is ineffective - Miyata can also only use this technique by snapping his fingers, and if an opponent is knowledgeable about the nature of the technique it is indeed possible to negate it, though exactly how is unknown. Mist-Related Techniques: In addition to its general properties it also gives Miyata several Mist-Related techniques, these usually incorporate Fire, Water and Ice in various ways - sometimes a single technique can produce all of the effects on seperate uses. Easily making these techniques very versatile in their nature. Miyata's shown that he's capable of using all of them in several different manners, and with several different elements. Kiridan (きりダン, Japanese for Mist Shell) Miyata has learned to compress mist into balls of energy, these "Shells" is then given an elemental property by Miyata's choice - while he can cast it quite easily without altering its elemental nature, those missiles are quite weak and are only good for gaining distance, at the plus side though - he can use those as many times as he wants without it having any significant drain on his abilities. Kiridanka (きりダン''カ, ''Japanese for Mist Shell - Fire) By giving the "Shell" fire properties Miyata's capable of dealing great amounts of damage from afar, cause violent explosions and it also opens up for several good combinations with his partner. Kiridansui (きりダン''スイ, ''Japanese for Mist Shell - Water) Miyata is easily capable of using Water properties with this technique, given his great control over that element. These are known to move at great speeds and they are compressed so tightly that their capable of crushing bones and the likes. Kiridanhyō (きりダン''ヒョウ, ''Japanese for Mist Shell - Ice) Miyata changes the property of the "Shell" into ice, enabling for a quick-travelling projectile that bursts into several sharp splinters upon reaching its destination, the impact alone is capable of harming a foe greatly as well. Kirisoku '''(きりソク,'' Japanese for Mist Breath'') Miyata can exhale mist directly from his mouth, enabling him to obscure himself or allies from view and making use of the mists standard properties, Miyata is also, like with Kiridan, capable of adding elemental properties to the mist itself, making for a deadly surprise. '''Kirisokuka (きりソクカ, Japanese for Mist Breath - Fire) Miyata is capable of, rather than to merge fire and water to create mist. Ignite his own Reiryoku as he exhales it in order to release a large wave of flames in front of himself - much in a manner similiar to several mythical beasts. Kirisokuhyō (きりソクヒョウ, Japanese for Mist Breath - Ice) Similarily to the above ability, Miyata can choose to exhale a burst of ice cold air instead of mist. This is enough to instantly freeze opponents in place and it is likely to be quite damaging overally too. Zanpakutō Kyōsui (キョウスイ,'' Japanese for Water Mirror) – Is Miyata's Zanpakutō, it is currently unknown how it appears in its sealed state as Miyata has it constantly released, though it has been stated that it used to be a Katana: It is supposedly an especially powerful Water-Type Zanpakutō. After he resurfaced, its power has become so great that some have even begun to call it the counterpart to former Captain-Commander Yamamoto's legendary Ryūjin Yakka. Though that is most likely an exagerration. Despite this though, it is quite easily one of the most powerful Water-Type Zanpakutō in Soul Societies history. ''Miyata can use his mastery over any form of Liquid to change the water into anything he wants to it to be, wether it be magma, nitrogen or even pure Spiritual Energy - he can also change it into several things at once in order to create attacks of several different elements and combine them for great efficiency and destructive provess, Miyata can then wield those forces with great power and efficiency. Shikai: Its release command is also largely unknown, and Miyata has forgotten it himself somewhere along the way: In its released state it transmutes a part of Miyata's Reiryoku into water. Shikai Ability: '''Basically, its Shikai state allows Miyata to manipulate the water telepathically, enabling him to deal crushing blows and block attacks as he pleases, he can also adjust the pressure, temperature and density of the water itself. Another ability is that he can freely decide how much of his Reiryoku is transmuted at any given time. '''Compression/Expansion: Miyata's able of adjusting the volume of water all after how much of his Spiritual Power he puts into it, he can even stop providing Spiritual Energy completely! Though that is disadvantageous as it takes some time in order for the water to form again after it has been cut of its energy supply in this manner : Water Orbs: '''So as to avoid carrying around on a small lake all the time, Miyata has chosen to, when he's expecting combat to compress his water into six orbs that float around him, he's able to use these for the following tricks and perks. ::: '''Water Expansion: '''At will, Miyata can choose to release the full worth of water of one or more of the orbs, which releases as a massive burst of water, enabling him to make use of it in battle, when all six orbs are released – he's basically got a small lakes' worth of water to fight with, making him very dangerous an opponent: The greatest danger is however the very short interval it takes for the water to expand, which is so fast that lesser opponents don't even have the time to react to defend against it, much less avoid it. ::: '''Water Compression: '''At any time he pleases, Miyata can take a body of water that is made of his Reiryoku and compress it back into the shape of a Water Orb – If any opponent is caught in this retraction, they'd have to be incredibly resilient to avoid being dragged along with the water at high speeds (Miyata's favoured way of killing is to use this first, followed up with an expansion once the enemy is close enough – the combined forces immense pressures can completely crush an opponent, literally) '''Shape Manipulation: Miyata's able of adjusting the shape and mass of any body of water that is seeped with his Reiryoku, allowing him to procure drills of highly pressurized water, a moving platform to easily be capable of moving around the battlefield – all after what he wants to happen. : Ekisō '(エキソウ, ''Japanese for ''"''Liquid Spear"): Miyata can only use this when he has released at least one orb of water, it allows him to compress some of his surrounding water into a spear of highly pressurized water, capable of striking trough most obstacles; he's also capable of throwing it with masterful precision; Miyata can do exactly the same thing with any other form of liquid he has available at the time. : '''Suiotori (スイおとり, Japanese for "Water Decoy"): ''Miyata's capable of transforming any of his remaining Water Orbs into an image of his exact likeness; enabling him to fool opponents to believe he's dead, or to arrange for traps. He cannot use this if he doesn't have a Water Orb at hand, and by extension, he's thus unable to make use of this technique while at his full power: Its worthy of note that Suiotori maintain the ability to expand or compress, making it a possibly lethal technique for unguarded opponents. : '''Suishōgai '(スイ障害, Japanese for ''"''Water Barrier"): This is a technique that can be used at all times, though the power of the barrier depends how much of his Reiryoku he's using, at the peak of his power this technique is capable of blocking everything but the most powerful techniques, while when it is used in Water Orb form, its effectiveness is mostly limited to a single moderately powerful attack. :: Reflexive Barrier: Whenever Miyata is attacked from behind, and he hasn't released any water yet, two orbs of Water are automatically consumed in order to block the attack, the same goes if his allies are ambushed as well, as Miyata's survival largely depends on them. : Uzumaki '(うずまき, Japanese for "''Whirlpool"): Miyata can only use this technique when he's released at least three orbs of water, it creates a torrential whirlpool in the designated body of water that Miyata controls, dragging the enemy under and possibly drowning them – if not keeping them rooted in place; Miyata is capable of doing this similarily to any form of liquid, though if it isn't within the scope of his three main constructions it demands a higher toll of energy. : 'Kaeru '(かえる, Japanese for "Change"): Possibly one of Kyōsui's most powerful, yet simplest abilities is the ability to change one part of water into another, meaning that it can freely change his water into ice, or boiling water; allowing for very powerful attacks – It can also be used in order to negate Water-based attacks by changing them into Ice, or Ice-based attacks by changing them into Water. Kaeru is usable in all of Miyata's states; he can also use this ability to change any form of water into any of the three liquids he has constructed himself. : '''Tsunami (海嘯, Japanese for "Tidal Wave"): If Miyata has released four or more of his Water Orbs, he's capable of using this, which is among his most destructive techniques – by increasing the pressure and the seismic force in the water he's able to generate a massive tidal wave which he can launch at several opponents; with the appearance and strength as that of a Tsunami''; can be changed into lava, nitrogen or mist. '''Bankai': Mizukizoku (水貴族, Japanese for "King of Water"): Not yet revealed Trivia *Miyata is my first character on this site whom is intended to be a "Bad Guy" *He's a work in progress. *The Mist related abilities are an idea of Kenji's, hats off to him! Behind the Scenes Miyata's appearance is based heavily off of Hei, from Darker than Black.